memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ferengi history
Consensus from VfD *Ferengi history -- Unlike Human or Vulcan history, I don't believe enough Ferengi history exists to entitle a seperate article -- for one, there are no references, and for another, much of this is already included in Ferengi. --Gvsualan 09:13, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) **I agree with the unsigned vote: Merge with main Ferengi page and delete. -- Josiah Rowe 10:41, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) **I'd like to see the idea implemented that was suggested by Mike here, so: Keep, but needs work. -- Cid Highwind 19:51, 2005 Jan 2 (CET) **'Keep' -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:13, 5 Jan 2005 (CET) i like the way this page is laid out, and it looks to be acurate, as i have seen a ton of ds9 and this looks to hold to that series. more of their exploits on TNG would be nice, as well as the onl voyager episode to have the ferengi in volved would be a nice mention it was called Date of writing Rules of Acquisition This article says, "1,000 years ago - Gint, first Grand Nagus, authors the first edition of the Rules of Acquisition. (DS9: "Body Parts")" However, in the episode Body Parts, there is no actual mention of 1000 years. Where did this date come from? In the wikia page for Rules of Acquisition it says they were written 10,000 years ago, but there appears to be no evidence for that date as well. Trek history (talk) 05:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I think you're right. I can't find a reference for the 1,000 years either. I would suggest it is removed from the article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::If there isn't evidence for either date, feel free to remove the references. 31dot (talk) 09:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok before I go and delete it, can anyone explain why either date is here? The best explanation I can find is from the episode , when Nog says humans "went from being savages with a simple barter system to the leaders of a vast interstellar Federation in only five thousand years ... it took us twice as long to establish the Ferengi Alliance." This is talking about the amount time it took for the Ferengi to evolve from savages to imperialists, NOT a measure of how long AGO the Alliance was established. Also, there's no guarantee the Rules of Acquisition were written at the same time the Ferengi Alliance was established. I haven't been able to find any evidence at all for the ONE thousand years ago date mentioned in the Rules of Acquisition article, so maybe that one was just a typo? Several other articles use the 10,000 years ago date. Trek history (talk) 19:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC) If I'm right, there are at least 6 pages that need editing: Ferengi, Ferengi History, Distant past, Ferengi Alliance, Gint, and Rules of Acquisition. I'd love some confirmation from one you Memory Alpha regulars before I go tearing up all those pages. Trek history (talk) 19:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::As I said above, since there seems to be no evidence for the figure, feel free to remove it. It might help to provide an explanation either in the edit summary explaining what you are doing, in case someone comes along later with other information. 31dot (talk) 21:24, March 23, 2014 (UTC)